


strawberries and cigarettes

by formyoptimus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, diabetes induced!onghwang, idk what i wrote its 4am here please excuse me, if you get the references i made throughout this whole fic youre the best, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formyoptimus/pseuds/formyoptimus
Summary: hwang minhyun found his new favourite taste in the form of ong seongwoo.





	strawberries and cigarettes

hwang minhyun has always been living his life diligently for all these past 24 years. never once did he break the law. never once did he let his parents down; and never once did he go astray from his own moral compass. so why now; out of all times, he's breaking everything he has been building for himself?

 

people has always said love drives you crazy; head spinning, heart racing, hands shaking. but minhyun has never expected his kind of crazy would come in the form of ong seongwoo.

 

for a 24 years old college boy, minhyun spent his days commuting back and forth from his house, to the college, to his part-time job, and then back to his house. it has always been the same case every day. he admits; its not really the way he wants to be living his life but once he gets his degree and is free from the shackles of college life, he'll be well off. at least, thats what he'd like to think. so when one day he's preparing to close the coffee shop he's been working at, and finding a dishevelled dark haired boy with a cigarette stuck in between his index and middle finger, is an anomaly to hwang minhyun.

 

"hey, coffee boy! would you please light my cigarette?" the dark-haired boy said while looking up to him. the sudden request made minhyun jolt and dropped the keys to the front door of the coffee shop. "you're an awful clumsy fella, arent you," the other snickered. minhyun grabbed the keys and quickly locking the shop down before facing the boy who's sitting at the sidewalk, "um, i do not have a lighter. not really a smoker," he said before shoving the keys down to his pocket and turning away. plus, he has always hated the taste of cigarette in his mouth, hence the reason why he never did pick up on the habit of smoking although most of his friends did back during his high school days. who is the guy anyway? he thought. never seen such a face before in this neighbourhood. he shook his head, "its okay, just walk fast, head down, and you'll be home in no time, minhyun," he reminds himself.

 

"and you're not really a talker too, arent you?" if it wasn't for the hand at his back that steadied him, he would've fallen face down in the middle of the street. you see, hwang minhyun is not really keen of people sneaking in onto him and he is definitely not keen of people getting to close to his personal space. so when he found the earlier guy crowding his personal space and asking him whether he's alright; he pushed him away abruptly. "e-excuse me? who are you, again?" he scoffed while pulling tight his jacket to his body. "my bad," the other guy held up both of his hands to his side, "the name is ong seongwoo, nice meeting you."

 

minhyun should've known better. from the very first moment he saw the boy at the sidewalk, all the warning bells inside his head is screaming at him to run away, to get away from this danger but why is he ignoring them all? strange, he thought to himself. he's not like what he has ever been, but why; does he feels so alive than he has ever been too?

 

after that day, minhyun came to know seongwoo and every road that he travelled alone before, he is now walking down it together with him by his side. is this love? he wonders. the topic has never come up to them despite knowing each other and spending time with one another for months. it didn't take long for one to be close to seongwoo, he noted. the boy is charming and captivating in every ways and minhyun would be lying if he said he's not caught up in this spider web seongwoo has well spun it around him.

 

the second time they met, it involved minhyun lying to his parents and jumping the fence of his house just to get to him; just to get to ong seongwoo. it started with a simple message of "do you want to go see the city?" lighting up his phone one hot wednesday night and before he knows it, he's already grabbing his hoodie and putting on his pants. it was the very night he found out that seongwoo sometimes go out for a drive whenever he wants to clear off his head. it was also the very night he found out that seongwoo could be a total dumbass.

 

"what do you mean you locked your keys in your car?" minhyun waved his hands animatedly while talking. "i meant, what i meant. we're so fucked," seongwoo said while pressing his face on his car window. minhyun ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "i reckon we're not going back home tonight then?" "well, you could, if you want to walk for like two hours under the moonlight. its quite romantic dont you think?" minhyun shot him a death glare and made a hand motion for him to shut up. seongwoo smiled sheepishly and slide down to sit with his back resting on the door of his car. "look, its not really that bad i can call somebody to pick us up once the sun is up and until then we can sit and talk."

 

sit and talk, was what seongwoo said. what an awful liar he is, minhyun noted down. he admits, the situation is not pretty bad, and its only two more hours until the dawn comes visiting, and seongwoo is a literal chatterbox. so there wouldnt be any harm done, right? oh how wrong minhyun is, to think that no harm is done. like what he has learned in class before; newton's third law in physics; for every action, there must be an equal reaction and an equal reaction here comes in the form of ong seongwoo pressing his lips against his.

 

it has always been a joy to be with ong seongwoo, he realized. despite his peculiar habit of smoking his cigarettes and grabbing some sweets afterwards to get rid of the bad aftertaste in his mouth, one where minhyun finds it so endearing. seongwoo has always loved spending time with minhyun too, despite his clothes smelling like peach and blossoms every time the latter sleeps over his house.

 

it has always been the little things; that they picked up from one another over the time theyve been together. like how minhyun always ties his shoelaces in a double back manner or how seongwoo always taps his feet twice on the floor after putting on his shoes and walking away. it has always been the little things; that made them fall into each other a little bit deeper as the day passes by.

 

"do you know fingers can walk?" seongwoo tilted his head to the side to look at minhyun. "is this one of your dad jokes again?" minhyun laughed lightly. and with a small smile forming on his lips, seongwoo replied with a "maybe, maybe not." "alright, entertain me, mr. ong." he laughed. ((later it turns out that what seongwoo meant by fingers can walk is just another excuse for him to hold minhyun's hand and saying, it wasnt me, it was my fingers, they walked by themselves)) ((not that minhyun minded it even one bit))

 

it was when seongwoo was behind the wheels, and the clock at the dashboard showing that its 11am, and the sun bathing him down with such warmth that minhyun thinks, "maybe, just maybe, he is very much in love with ong seongwoo as well."

 

hwang minhyun has never expected love to come to him in the form of long nights, daydreams, sugar and smoke rings; but it did. ong seongwoo has never expected love to come to him in the form of brown eyes, black jeans, lighters and candy; but it did.

 

strawberries and cigarettes has always tasted like ong seongwoo. and after the 95th time of kissing him; minhyun realizes that it's the only taste he wants to devour and relish himself in for the rest of his years.

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly my first attempt at fluff because i thought i should at least give my onghwang babies a sweet filled fic once as all mine are angst so here comes this one. 
> 
> come talk to me at https://twitter.com/HWANGMlNHYUN_ ! (:


End file.
